Anderson Lane and The Wrath of Sigurd
by Sistic
Summary: This book is set in the Magnus Chase world. It is about a boy who is the son of Odin. It is my first book ever and is still in progress so please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I GET ASSAULTED BY AN ICE SHARD

It was just a normal boring day, and I was studying for my french test during maths period (don't ask). Suddenly, the door blew apart. A giant man, his head constantly banging against the ceiling (that must have been annoying), stumbled inside the class. It (he?) had ice-blue features, with a bearded face, shaggy hair, and blue/white coloured pretty much everything. Seriously, everything was either sky blue or white. I dropped my book, my jaw wide open. He swiped around, knocking tables, chairs, and sofas everywhere, and I ducked under a flying chair. I then a picked up my chair and threw it at the window, making a hole wide enough for people to climb out. He was coming closer to where I was sitting. Suddenly, a table flew out of nowhere and headed towards my best friend, Samirah Al-Abbas. I sprinted towards her and I want to say that I dived and rugby tackled her out of the way but, it was more like I dived, missed her, and the table hit me instead. Ouch. I scampered out from underneath the table. "C'mon, we've gotta get out of here", I said. I pointed towards the shattered window. "It's the safest option". "No", she replied, "You go on without me, I need to go get something from my locker". "Are you mad!" I yelled. "Just trust me and go". "Fine". I sprinted towards the window, as she ran off towards the busted door. "Stop, you filthy human scum", the giant roared as he lumbered after her. Filthy human scum, what was that supposed to mean, he wasn't human? I vaulted over the window sill and landed out in the garden. Everyone was spilling out of the main gate, and there was a huge crowd around that area. There was no way I'd be able to get out that way, so I ran towards the D block, where I could go to the roof, which would be a vantage point. I knew that there was also a shed up there in which there were a few rusty old pickaxes and scraps of metal there. Me and my friends used to use them to pretend sword fight until going up there was banned because the teachers thought that it was too dangerous. Though I figured those rules did not apply when some kind of inhuman ice giant was storming down our school halls. The lift 'dinged' as I got to the top floor. I walked down the corridor to the end. I had stolen my teacher's access card in hopes of getting my confiscated basketball back. It was still in my pocket. I tapped it on the square next to the the door. It lit up, and the door clicked open. I walked up the stairs on the other side of the door and burst out into the roof garden at the top. From here I had a good view of the school grounds. I could see people fumbling with their phones, trying to book a cab or inform their parents. I could see people tumbling out through the huge front gates of our school. There was chaos everywhere. I looked across to the A-block, where I had just been, the windows were shattered, the area around the building was littered with tables, chairs and a sofa. "Arghhh" I heard a scream, and then the door bust open. I dived behind the shed, as Samirah sprinted out onto the roof, the giant icicle man behind her. She ran towards the edge of the roof, as the giant followed, lumbering clumsily behind. She stopped at the edge and then sidestepped, and the giant, being clumsy, fell of the edge, shattering into a million ice shards at the bottom. I was about to step out and say "Whoa", but I held my breath. A glowing, hovering form had appeared on the edge of the roof where the giant ice shard guy had been just a moment ago. I held my breath, not making a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: i find out that my father is a myth. yay?

"Well done", he said, in a loud booming voice that seemed to be coming from all around me, and echoing at the same time. "Um... who are you, exactly?", Samirah stammered. "It is I, Odin!", he boomed. Then a raven screeched and landed on his shoulder, a parchment in his beak. Odin rubbed his head affectionately, and then plucked the parchment from the raven's beak. "Here, it is very rare for me to give this to someone, especially a daughter of Loki, snd specially in person". She nodded as if she understood whatever the hell was going on. I know for one, I didn't. My brain was flooding with questions. Then the guy who called himself Odin leaned forwards, as if to whisper. "I know why that frost giant was here. He was here for a son of mine. Prophecy says that he will find the Wrath of Sigurd, the legendary sword I once gave to my grandson Sigmund. I broke it, only for it to be put back together for Sigmund's son, Sigurd. It holds great power, and it must be used well. The user will win all of his or her battles while wielding it". Samirah spoke now, "Am I supposed to know this guy?" "Why yes, he is one of your good friends," He paused for dramatic effect, "Anderson Lane". Wrath of Sigurd, Sigmund, Prophecy, Sword, Odin, Frost Giant. All these words swirled around my head. It all seemed like something out of a fiction movie. But I was sure that it was not. Just then, I sighted three more frosties heading our way. Odin and Samirah didn't seem to notice them. Then I saw a junk piece of metal starting to glow in the shed. It was jammed inside the wall. I remembered the words 'Wrath of Sigurd'. For some reason, I instinctively pulled it out. Them without thinking, I sprinted down the edge of the roof, and jumped straight off. Whatever happened next, I cannot explain. It just happened. I don't know how. Somehow, I survived the jump, doing a parkour roll at the bottom of the building. Then I charged towards them. The piece of metal, still glowing now did look like a sword, embedded with, jewels at the hilt. I jumped into the air, waving my newfound 'sword' in the air and cussing at the frost giants at the same time. "Arghhh!" I yelled as I sliced the air randomly, trying to look like I knew what I was doing. I charged at the first frost giant I saw, who was laughing his head off, which frustrated me. He then swirled in a circle, throwing a bunch of icicles as he did. I don't know how, but I deflected a few of them, and dodged the others. It was all instinctive. Then I threw the sword at the giant and it impaled him in the gut. I weaved through the ground, and then leaped towards the second one. He tried to swipe at me, but I ducked underneath his hand and stabbed his thigh. Then, using my sword as a lever, I pulled myself up towards his face and thrusted my sword up his nose. Blood started to pour out of his nose, and a giant ball of snot dropped out. I looked down to see it hitting my classmate, Bethany. I held back a grin. and jumped down just before the giant collapsed. The third giant staggered forwards. He was holding a dagger in his hand, but it looked more like an lamppost to me. He sliced downwards with his sword, and I held my sword out vertically in order to block it. I cringed away, expecting it to shatter under the force, and I heard metal shattering, although my sword was intact. I looked up to see that the dagger had shattered, and a metal shard had embedded itself in where a heart would normally be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I get rescued by my worst fear; a flying pony

I sprinted down the entrance and vaulted over the fence. Thoughts were flooding me and my vision was becoming sluggish. Then I was thrust into the air by a sudden force. "Aaargghhh!" I screamed as I was sent flying into the school window. Shattered glass flew in every direction. I crashed through the window and landed inside my homeroom class. I desperately looked behind me in order to see what had hit me, but felt a sharp pain shooting through my back as I did so. That's when I realised. My rhomboideus major muscle had been impaled by an icicle. If my biology teacher wasn't mad, which, knowing him, might actually be a possibility, being stabbed in that spot is fatal. I staggered towards the water fountain and sprayed the water over my wound. It stung like a bee. And trust me, I have quite the experience with bee stings. Then, picking my sword up, I scuttled to the bench where me and my friends usually chill before class starts. My bag was buried inside it, and I knew for a fact that my overprotective mother had put some bandages in it. I thank her now for that. As I was pulling the bandages out, my only two friends apart from Samirah ran over to me helped my up. "Here. Do you know how to do First-Aid?" I asked as I handed them the first aid kit. "Um... no. But we don't really have a choice right now, so I'm gonna try it anyways." "Ugh.." I groaned as my vision started to get blurry and my head felt dizzy. The wall crashed inwards as another Icicle-man burst through. My friends looked up. "To hell with this..." Max said as he charged the giant with a burst pipe. "Cya at heaven Andy," Jay shouted as he ran after Max holding a baseball bat. I tried to sit up, but my legs felt weak. Over in the distance I could hear them shouting and laughing like the maniacs that they were. Oh. God. I thought. Where was that glowing man who was apparently my father when I needed him? God dammit. I tried pushing myself up. (Obvious information alert); it hurt like hell. "Arghhh!" I shouted as I fell back down, gripping my 'sword' for support. "Dammit Andy. Stay down. Let us have some of the fun." Jay yelled back at me. I grinned. They were the best. But they looked beaten down and were bleeding everywhere. They wouldn't last any longer now. Ugh. I have to get up. Somehow, fueled by the need to help my friends, I found the energy to stumble over to Jay and Max and hold my sword up. "Max!" Jay and I both shouted simultaneously as Max got thrown into the air and he crashed through the window. "No.. Max..." I sobbed as I tried to feel his pulse. It was non-existent. "No!" I shouted. "Aarghhhh!" Suddenly charged with electricity, I once again charged into battle, waving my sword into the air. I realised it wouldn't actually make me look that tough so I stopped waving my sword and went into a defensive position. Then, ducking a swipe from the frost giant, I leaped in the air, waved my sword in an arc and cut off his hand. It all came naturally to me somehow. As he brought down his other fist, I brought my sword up to deflect it. By that time, the other fist had grown back. I cursed under my breath. How had I defeated the other ones? Then Jay yelled, "You have to get them in a human's fatal spots!". I nodded and ran towards the giant once more. I sidestepped just in the nick of time and avoided getting squished like a squished avocado. "Holy shit that was close..." I heard Jay say in the background. I jumped onto the Jeff's arm. (Yes I had named the giant Jeff, and because when I'm under stress, I start to do stupid things). Then, from there, jumped, and while in mid air, I managed to stab my sword into the middle of it's chest, but as I did so, he managed one last swipe at me, sending me flying towards Max and Jay. I felt my vision getting blurry. Then, when I though I was about to die, I saw two girls around my age, one holding Max, both on top of... flying ponies? No. No way. What was happening to me. The girl who wasn't holding Max. "Sup", she said as she pulled me up and onto her magical pony.


End file.
